Killer Cop
by i.heart.play-doh
Summary: The team suspects a killer is in their midst. They soon realize that a cop may be the murderer, but almost every costume store in Miami offers an exact replica of a patrol officer uniform for Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya. So this is my first scary story. I decided to post this about a week before Halloween, since it's gonna be a multi-chapter story. I wrote this instead of doing homework, so I hope it's scary enough. **

**I sadly proclaim that I don't own CSI: Miami. I do own their books and the board game, though. :D**

It was unusually dark on Halloween night. A full moon shone across a clear black sky, closer than normal and perfectly round. No stars accompanied the moon that night.

A young man with short blond hair stalked up the sidewalk to the front door. He paid no attention to the half-dressed or fully-clothed children running around, or to the parents escorting them. He didn't need them watching, so he made sure not to attract any.

Dressed in a light brown uniform, he placed one arm on his belt as he rang the doorbell. Waiting, he glanced at his badge and rubbed it with his thumb. Good first impressions were key; that earned their trust.

A woman answered the door. She was middle-aged, with hair wrapped tightly in a bun and she wore a seemingly expensive suit. She held a nearly visible aura of authority.

"Yes, officer?" She removed her gold-rimmed reading glasses and watched him with questioning eyes.

"Ma'am." He nodded at her kindly before continuing. "I've been called to come check your residence. There's been some sort of breach, and I think a concerned neighbor called us to make sure you or anyone else in your family isn't harmed."

Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "A – a breach? Oh, all right. Come on in, Officer…" she returned her glasses back on her face, and even then had to squint at his name because of the lack of light "…Wilson. I'm the only one here, actually. Never really wanted to have a family of my own and so I never did. I do wonder if I would have been a good –"

She never finished her sentence.

He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her inside her home, kicking the door shut behind him. The woman was too shocked, dropping her glasses but didn't hear them shatter in her sudden catatonic state.

He took a utility knife and slid the knob until the blade glistened in the dim light of the chandelier hanging above them. He placed the sharp end of the blade on her neck. Her back was against the wall.

"Please…" She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes and clouding her vision further. Her heart wildly throbbed and she found it hard to breathe. She refused to swallow for fear of the blade piercing her skin.

"Do as I say and you'll live. If you don't… well I guess you won't live long enough to see what happens should you disobey me." He used his free hand to caress her cheek in an almost tenderly gesture. She leaned away from his touch but he clutched her neck tighter.

"You understand that one slight movement will slice your skin. If that happens, I can't account for what goes down after. So it's in your best interest not to move."

Her eyes narrowed to thin slits as rage fueled her mouth. She gathered as much saliva and spit at his face, causing him to close his eyes and in a mechanical reflex his face contorted. It was as if he'd just sucked a whole lemon. Still, his grip never faltered.

"What kind of officer are you?" she sputtered, aware that those were her last words.

He smiled viciously and released his hold on her.

She never felt the marble tiles against her living body. She was dead before she hit the floor.

He walked away from the mess and deeper into the now unoccupied mansion.

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not an officer."

--

"Please know that the night shift is truly grateful for your help, Lieutenant. It seems everyone goes crazy on Halloween. You know how it is."

"Actually, I don't know. But it's not a problem, either way."

Horatio Caine closed his phone and entered the crime scene with unearthly stealth. His medical examiner, Alexx Woods, wasn't fazed. She was used to his sudden presence in the room.

"Alexx…thank you for coming in. I know you really wanted to spend the night sorting out the goodies your children received."

The doctor turned and rolled her eyes at him. She turned back and her features softened. "This is no time for your smart-aleck cracks, Horatio, even if they're a rare occurrence. A lady's been killed."

Horatio was saved from a verbal beating when Frank Tripp came in. Having missed the scolding Tripp was clueless. But he could feel the tension. Instead he shrugged it off, assuming it was because of having to work on Halloween night.

Frank opened his small leather notebook and began reading off the pages. "Vic's a Carolyn Redford. 43, lived alone, extremely well-off. From the looks of it, suspect tore in here looking for something but she wouldn't give. Good for her. Must've taken him a long time to find it, if he even did." He marveled at the sight around him. "Damn foyer's bigger than my whole house."

Horatio took off his sunglasses and cocked his head. "Alexx, have you got a prelude for us?"

"From what I can tell, she died less than two hours ago. Blood's still warm, and I can still feel her soul here. My first guess is as good as anyone else's; there's enough blood here to fill a barrel. And the head's literally hanging by a thin vein."

The redhead slipped on his glasses and placed his hands on his hips. "Yes. It looks like he tricked Ms. Redford, and treated himself to her luxuries. Our killer's acting in the spirit of trick-or-treating, only I'm not so sure I'd want to reward him with some chocolate."

**Was that a perfect Horatio one-liner or what? Hehe. Let me know what you think; I haven't written the next chapter yet since I've got a lot of schoolwork & I've started another story. **

**& what are you guys being for Halloween? I still don't know. My only mandatory prop: purple hair. Have you got any suggestions? Leave comments, please. I live on comments... & on chocolate, but I've got the chocolate covered.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Don't you guys find it weird how on the Vegas CSI the episode last thursday had this part where a dressed-up cop was robbing stores? Sorry for the spoiler, but i thought it was kinda odd. It does make me feel cool; they kinda used my idea in a story, even though they probably filmed it months before. **

**So, anyway. Back to Miami. Here's part two of the story. Thanks for that one comment, guys. =P By the way, i was a purple-haired doll. Happy Belated Halloween!**

Eric Delko walked past the small crowd of journalists, calmly telling them to back the hell off before he arrested all of them for disturbance of a crime scene.

Ryan Wolfe followed suit, threatening the reporters who dared shove a recorder in his face. He then asked for a patrol officer to extend the tape a little farther, and to make sure no children thought the scene was a setup and run inside.

Inside, Calleigh Duquesne grabbed her dress with one hand. She made sure the silky white fabric didn't brush against the victim's blood and that it didn't scoop up trace from the floor.

Natalia Boa Vista was already working. She had no problem with her clothes, except that every now and then a red feather would slowly fall to the ground. She set her camera on her silver case and took off the long feather boa wrapped around her throat. It was beginning to make her sweat, anyways.

Horatio entered the room just as Natalia picked up her camera. He eyed each person in his team carefully.

They were all dressed for the occasion. Delko was a pirate; he wore a pirate hat on top of his buzz-cut hair, a skull pattern handkerchief around his neck, and the traditional pirate outfit. He moved his eye patch to his forehead, allowing himself to study the scene with both eyes.

Wolfe's face was painted white and on his lips and chin red paint; his hair clearly gelled before but now was in its normal spiked style. His black cape floated in the wind coming from the open front door. He sported a white dress shirt stained with red and black pants. In his hand he held a pair of fangs.

Calleigh's dress hugged her shape perfectly, and if it weren't for the blood on the floor she would have been quite comfortable walking around in it during processing. Her veil was unfolded to the back of her head. She looked quite stunning in her white wedding dress, except she wasn't a living bride. Her face and arms were painted a bluish tint, and she had a large bloody gash across her neck. Fake crimson blood was splattered on her white dress. She held a bouquet of dead roses in her hand.

Natalia wore a short red dress. On her head was a red headband with horns attached. Her red feathery wings were on top of her silver kit, along with her feather boa and trident.

Horatio, however, was dressed exactly just like he would have any other day of the week. At the annual Halloween party they had just been to (held at the police station) he remarked that he'd come dressed up as a businessman, and even brought an empty attaché case. They had rolled their eyes at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Carolyn Redford, 43. No spouse or family. Knife straight through the neck; obvious cause of death. But Mr. Wolfe, once you're done with processing I want you to meet up with Alexx and the vic, find any trace on her and anything Alexx might have to say."

Ryan nodded. "I'll find whatever she can give us about the killer, H."

Horatio's phone rang. The four watched intently as their boss talked to Frank Tripp. He closed his cell and turned back to his team.

"Mr. Wolfe and Calleigh, come with me. Eric, take over for Mr. Wolfe. We've got another case not far from here."

--

_He buttoned his brown uniform and tucked in his matching brown pants. He wore his hat on his head of dark brown hair._

_He looked at a scrap of paper in his hand. It was the right address. The house, along with all the houses on the street, resembled small castles. He rang the doorbell and breathed out slowly. He didn't want to do this, but he needed to._

_A Latina opened the door. "Officer? Surely you must know I won't be giving you any candy." She held a bowl of candy in one hand. _

_He tried his best to smile. "No, ma'am. I'm afraid this is more serious than that."_

_The woman frowned. "Well then, come on in. There's no sense in talking bad news outside when tea and cookies and comfortable chairs are inside." She opened the door wider and let him in._

"_Ma'am, do you know what it means when a police officer is wearing their hat?"_

_Her worried expression became confused. "I have no clue."_

"_Take a guess."_

_She grew frustrated. "Look, officer. You've got bad news for me. Why don't we just cut the guessing game?"_

_He took a step closer to the woman. She stood unwavering. He lifted his head to show her his face. He wore a nasty smile. _

"_It means someone in the family's died."_

"_Then you've got the wrong house. I have no family." _

"_No, no. I've got the right house, all right." His right hand was dangerously close to his baton, but she didn't notice. The Latina was mesmerized by his dark eyes._

"_Don't you see, woman? You're the one who's dead." _

_­_--

"Can't Ryan and I change first?"

"There's no time. We've got a good chance that this is the same person."

"How do you know? We barely processed the other scene before this one came up."

"That's right, Mr. Wolfe. But I've got a hunch on this one. Even if this isn't the same person, they've got to be connected."

The three walked up swiftly to the second scene. Bystanders were few and the press hadn't gotten wind of the recent crime.

Calleigh noticed a lone officer exiting the house. She looked around for a police cruiser, but couldn't locate one. She nudged Ryan.

"Why is there an officer here? As far as I know Frank's cruisers have an ETA of 5 minutes," she whispered to him.

"You're right. And his car's not here. I'll go check it out." Ryan strode off in the direction of the officer.

Ryan whistled to him. The man's head jolted up.

"Excuse me. What are you doing here?"

"More important question is, what are you doing here?"

Ryan smiled tentatively. "May not look the part, but I'm a CSI." He held out his badge to him.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I was taking a walk. Figured people wouldn't think I'm some creepy dude if I kept my uniform on. I heard some unusual noises, so I went in to help. Lady was dead when I got to her."

"Sounds to me like you were first on scene. But you weren't the one who called it in. Neighbor did."

"I'm… I'm not good with blood, okay? So I left as fast as I could. I was gonna call it in, but I guess they beat me to it."

The sirens of the police cars were getting louder. Ryan turned his head slightly to see how close they were to the scene.

"All right. I want you to give one of those men – the ones who are coming – your statement. Give me your name."

"Name's Innemoore."

"Thanks, man." Ryan had a bad feeling about the officer, but would let the patrolmen detain him. He'd tell Horatio later.

He watched as he approached the cars that were now parked on the curb of the house, then turned around to walk back to the crime scene.

**So. Am i making it creepy enough? & to clarify, i didn't make a mistake about how this guy had brown hair. **

**Do you think the CSI's costumes fit them? I randomly chose what they should be.**

**Review, please. :] They make me post more & i want to get this done before Christmas comes, cause then there wouldn't be any Halloween spirit left.  
**


End file.
